User talk:Rocketman777
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Noah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Per Ankh (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Picture swapping Yes please. Kobold's are nice... but... I'd MUCH rather there were TD-style pics of them there! Thanks for letting me know! User:Per Ankh ED 01:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Good luck finding pics for all 22 of them! User:Per Ankh ED 19:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I remember seeing a set of them somewhere. Each edited from a canon pic. I can't remember where on dA it was... User:Per Ankh ED 20:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, you sorta broke Sebastian's template. User:Per Ankh ED 20:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Huh. try [ [ picture title . png | 250px ] ] and change the number to a different one. User:Per Ankh ED 05:42, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Save the desired image to the computer, trim everything in the resulting filename that isn't the picture's title, artist, or the extension, then upload it to the wiki. User:Per Ankh ED 19:34, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Put them in a gallry below the trivia section and above the Character navigation template-be sure to mark the TD bunnies as fan art. User:Per Ankh ED 19:37, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Though I really want to complete the plot sections of the episode pages... User:Per Ankh ED 06:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) thanks! User:Per Ankh ED 22:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) You don't add character pictures to an Episode page! Look at an Episode page on the TD wiki! THAT is how an episode page is supposed to look! User:Per Ankh ED 04:12, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Wait, never mind. As you were. I flipped out for a sec. User:Per Ankh ED 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much. And not that I found. Check his contributions. And don't forget to sign your messages! User:Per Ankh ED 07:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. I owe ya one. Now could you please help out on the episode pages? Those are the wiki's priorty one atm. User:Per Ankh ED 07:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) An idea You know those comments TKN adds in at the start of a confessional session? I was thinking that maybe you could add a section for those onto the episode pages above the Trivia section. User:Per Ankh ED 18:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) That'll work perfectly! Remember, TDC has 'em too. User:Per Ankh ED 11:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) About 120, one of which isn't accessible since none of us actually created this wiki, and another is awarded ever 1000 edits. User:Per Ankh ED 07:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! User:Per Ankh ED 07:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, I dunno. Wasn't here the past ten minutes... User:Per Ankh ED 06:26, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Coordinated universal (a successor to Greenwich Mean Time). User:Per Ankh ED 06:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Not really, why? User:Per Ankh ED 05:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) wouldn't surprise me. User:Per Ankh ED 10:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Whoa. Thanks so much, man! Wish I knew, man. User:Lord Akiyama is better at coding than me. Ask him. But he's slightly more active on dA. User:Per Ankh ED 03:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, not a clue. I suck at coding that stuff. If you need to get in the category page so badly, just go to the Maclean Stadium page and click the catagory link at the bottom! User:Per Ankh ED 19:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty! User:Per Ankh ED 14:06, April 7, 2014 (UTC)